khrs Kingdom Hearts Rescue Story
by Firestarshoes
Summary: Where should I put him boss"? Asked one of the minions "over with the other two, my dreams are almost complete to control the entire hero’s of kingdom hearts “king bullhead answered. Roxas started to stir but the sleeping potion made him fall back weak e


"Where should I put him boss?" asked one of the minions "over with the other two" answered

King Bullhead."My dreams are almost complete to control all the heroes of kingdom hearts".

Roxas started to stir but the sleeping potion they gave him made him fall back weak and unable

To open his eyes enough to tell what was going on," I'm glad that we gave them the sleeping potions

That will keep them sleeping till we get to the lair one" of the minions said luckily we didn't give

The girl a map to the lair but somehow they got a map. King Bullhead looked at one of the captions

Angrily, remind me again how they got a map somehow they found the boys went missing, and we left

Some guys to make sure we wouldn't try to find us but somehow the girls found out and got a map

From one of our guys and now there trying to come and rescue them. Remind me how they found out

Again king Bullhead asked well we were removing are troupes from the island and it so

Happens that the girls were collecting coconuts and they found out the troops finishing the packing

We couldn't take Krystal and her magic and Naminé she can freeze people in time the girl's keyblades they were

Just too much for the exhausted troops boy those girls are strong and quick on their feet, they

Quickly noticed that the boys were missing and one of our troops dropped his map so that

How they got his map. And they decide to plan before going out on their own all alone and

Plus they have no idea how to read our langue but I'm worried that Krystal girl

Will be able to read it in no time and also he had a copy of that note u gave me. So that

Will tell them a lot about what we're doing the boys. Don't let them rescue the boys we need them for important business. King Bullhead hissed

At his one of his captains, whatever you do make sure they don't get here then king Bullhead said I have other meetings to attend

To then king Bullhead walked off fast. Over where the girls were Kairi was pacing, Namine was drawing and Krystal was trying to finger

out what the note said but when she figured it out her face went two shades paler and she put her head in her hands Namine and

Kairi noticed what wrong Krystal is; it's the boys Krystal answered there in trouble. She gave the others

The note and they went two shades paler like Krystal we have to get them back before that happens the

Boys are in trouble and were the only one who can help them Kairi said "not the only ones "axel

Said, "Axel Krystal exclaimed and you thought I wouldn't come "axel said well I'm thankful that you did because we could

Use all the help that we get. Wait how do you guys know each other? Kairi asked after she put her hands on her hips well...

Krystal started to say but axel cut her off it's a long story that we should save for another day. So how are we supposed to get them?

Kairi asked I think that we should go to other worlds and get help from hollow bastion and other places like that Namine said quietly. I like

That idea axel said what are you drawing? Kairi asked Naminé handed her picture to her Krystal saw kairi's eyes start to water

So she coxed the book from kairi's hands and when she did kairi started to cry she looked at the picture the picture was of the boys they

Looked sick and weak then Krystal's eyes looked at Riku his face was as white as his hair and he had ropes cutting around his wrists and same

With the other two they had the same but Riku put up more of a fight then the other two did you could tell because his jacket was ripped

And his face had a trace of blood running from his temple down his check and it ran down to his chin and Roxas looked

Like Sora they were taken care a little better than Riku because they had more color in their faces but they were still sick Krystal's

Eyes started to water and she handed Naminé her book back and started to cry axel came over to Krystal, kairi and Naminé started to try to cheer

Them up it somewhat worked I can't believe they would put the boys through that much kairi said between sobs already it's only been a couple if

Days since they've been gone and they look like they've had them for two weeks Krystal said. It will be ok guys axel comforted with his arm around Krystal,

I think we should go to other worlds and ask for help like namine's idea Krystal do you still have the map? Ya I think let me check Krystal said while

flipping through the book she put it in I think it's in here it is also a note Krystal had wrote fell out what's this axel bent down to pick it up um...

That mine Krystal said while taking the note and exchanging it with the map so right now they are heading through the woods I think... axel said

Well back to the idea of going to other worlds and asking help from the others in the worlds. Well it's getting late and I think we should get to bed

Kairi said and we need to plan in the morning Naminé added agreed Krystal said wait where am I going to sleep? Axel asked you can sleep over in the spare

Bedroom that I have in the cabin Krystal quickly added all of them looked at her dumb found, Krystal blushed nobody asked if we had one so didn't tell anyone Krystal

Said and so are you going to stay or what? Krystal added well if it's ok with you guys then I'll stay but if it's not its fine with us kairi said for

The three of them do you have your pj with you axel Krystal asked ya there in the bag he said as a red bag appeared in his hand. So where do I sleep axel

asked don't worry Krystal will show you to your room kairi said as she and Naminé ran off to change clothes well since the others ran off follow me to your room I guess

Krystal said A few minutes later k this is where you're going to sleep I mean if you want Krystal said after opening the door the room was painted in blue and red and it

Had a couple of windows and axel liked it no its just right axel said now if you're ok I'm going to change and brush my hair if you need anything just call k? Krystal

Asked yep its fine with me axel said later that night axel and Roxas were running through castle oblivion and all of a sudden this half human half pig comes out

And grabs Roxas and knocks him out and trys to steal his heart and then Sora runs in and trys to save him but then more of them come out and over power him and Riku

and then axel felt them crawling up his body and over powering him he felt someone shaking him by his shoulders he open his eyes and find out Krystal was leaning over

Him with a worried face shaking him by the shoulders Kris Krystal! I'm fine axel said as he grabbed her wrist k I was getting worried because you keep calling out my name

And Roxas's name and you about hurt yourself with all the flipping around in the bed I tried other ways to wake you but one of the other ways so I had to shake you awake

but it wouldn't work k well I'm fine now so do you mind axel asked right Krystal said as she blushed so it's 3 in the morning do you want some hot coco or something

since were both awake and its 3 in the morning going to be hard to get back to sleep Krystal said we'll wait till the others get up to have breakfast Krystal axel

agreed with her and she hurried back to her room she quickly changed into her jeans tea and she only took off her necklace to swim she knower on the guest room "axel you Almost ready?"Ya I'll be out in a sec" axel said k well I'm going to be in the kitchen Krystal started off to the kitchen and started some coffee and hot coco and decided

To stat some cookies Krystal was in the bathroom when axel came in he was wearing jeans and a red tea the cookies are in the oven they'll be done in a half an hour Krystal

Said as she dried her brown mid back laugh hair well the coffee and hot coco's done if you want some Krystal said as she got out 5 cups axel asked why she got the extra cup

She answered just in case we have an extra person join us right as she said that Zexion popped in so are you going to stay and have coco with us Krystal asked? Zexion looked

surprised but quickly a little smile appeared on his face sure I would love two I mean if you don't mind Zexion started to stuttering no its fine Krystal said please join us the

others aren't up yet and it would be lonely if it were just axel and ilk then I'll stay Zexion said as Krystal hurried over to the oven to get the cookies out now it will take

a little bit to have them cool down and I'm sticking another batch in the oven so make yourself comfortable with the coco and coffee Zexion sat down at the table across from

Axel why did you leave Zexion asked because I heard Roxas went missing and the girls need help so I decided that if I help the girls I could get Roxas to join the rogation again

Ok the others and the soppier were getting wondering why you left Zexion whispered so how's it been in the rogation Zexion? Krystal asked. It's been good Zexion ensured so when did

The boys go missing Zexion asked trying to change the subject. Well Riku just went missing a few days ago but Sora and Roxas have been missing for a week tops. SO now you just

Start making plans on how to save them Zexion asked no we started plans but we were waiting if Riku went missing then we were getting worried and started to work on how to get

The people we need to help us find them. Just then kairi walked in to find 2 guys at the table with Krystal kairi walked calmly over to Krystal and asked why the heck Zexion is here

I was just about to ask him when u came in. Now go and have some hot coco or coffee ire something I need an Advil or something Krystal said as she passed kairi on the way to the bathroom

it was 6:00 in the morning and Naminé was still asleep and after Krystal got a pill she went to her room and opened up her photo book she flipped to the 2 page and saw her sister melia

And her cut Neil she started to get tears in her eyes. Are you ok Kris Krystal looked up and found out Naminé was at her door she was wearing the usual white knee length dress. Ya I'm

Fine Naminé Krystal said as she wiped a tear from her face. K well I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need anything, with that Naminé left her room crystal sighed well I better get

The gum ship set up Krystal Sais as she finished up putting on her flip-flops and jogging out on to the patio behind her room before kairi, Naminé or the boys knew what she was doing

Krystal had a ladder tied on to her balcony Justin case she was late getting home she jumped from the 2nd step to the ground and jogged to the garage where the Gummi ship was parked she

Searched her pockets to see if she had her keys luckily she did she was so relieved that she put her Kris in her pocket before she left her room. She opened up the garage door

And walked over to the Gummi ship and opened the door to get in ship and was getting the garage door opened to get the Gummi ship out Krystal drove the Gummi ship out the door and parked

It before returning to her room and crawling back up her ladder to her room she packed a few things went into the kitchen and got some things (a/n they have more than one kitchen)

She grabbed some food and drinks for the Gummi ship (a/n they have a fridge, oven, microwave and a shower) well Krystal ran the stuff back to her room and got the photo book, note, map

And other things out to the Gummi ship before going and getting the others Krystal ran to the kitchen."Guys we leave in a few Krystal as she checked on Naminé, kairi, Zexion and axel

get what you need because I'm leaving in a few Krystal said as she jogged to her room and packed some cloths and got some cloths from the others girls rooms and grabbed namine's other

sketch book and pencils ok well I'm going to head to the Gummi ship as Krystal ran to the kitchen and said Naminé, kairi I got your cloths in the bags and there in the Gummi ship well

the guys and I are headed to the Gummi ship Krystal said as she jogged to the Gummi ship the last one to get there was kairi because she said she need her hair sightlines k well the

First place were going to go is hollow basten where the others are well it's the only place where I know everybody there Krystal said as they took of (a/n Krystal's 16 she has her drivers

License so she can drive the Gummi ship. K were here Krystal said well you guys go ahead I didn't have breakfast and I'm going to head to the cafe be back in a few Krystal said

As she ran off to her fave cafe in the whole world after Krystal ordered a hit coco and a brownie se ran into her sister melia. Melia is that you Krystal said as she ran over to her sister

and hugged her I can't believe it's been a year I missed you tons Krystal said I missed you to Krystal melia said as she hugged back after I get done eating do you eating do you want to come

With me to meet someone and also bring Neil she'll love the extra surprise that I brought for you guys FF20-min k Neil and melia you have to keep your eyes closed for this surprise

Krystal said as she walked in to merlins house c'mon Krystal I want to see what all the big fuss is about you'll find out when we get there Krystal said as she walked in to where

The boys and Naminé were sitting k open your eyes Krystal said as they did Neil's eyes feel on to axel and Melia's eyes fell on to Zexion well Krystal broke the silence guy's kairi walks

Over to Zexion and wave a hand in front of his face same with Naminé and axel wait guys I know how to get this to work Krystal said as she got out a cookie Krystal waved it in front of

Neil's face her face lightened up cookie! Neil said as Krystal handed it to her it will keep her quiet for some time trust me Krystal winked at melia we should know how hipper she gets after

She has met someone she likes melia said as she winked at Krystal ya she gets really hyper. If she meets someone she really likes. Ok well let's get started Merlin said. Well we want to add some new people to our trip are that ok Merlin? Krystal asked we really need to keep these guys out of trouble. Please Krystal looked at Merlin with her big sapphire eyes. Fine I'll let them go but you must promise to keep them out of trouble. I promise as long as you can get cid to get a bigger Gummi ship for all the people were going to pick up.

K I will but for now it's time to eat Merlin said as he gave them a huge meal. They stayed till supper until Krystal said that they really needed to leave. After all the good buys and exchange of phone numbers all of them spilled into the Gummi ship.

They didn't have enough chairs so Krystal nudged melia; Go ask Zexion if you can sit in his lap I'm sure he won't mind. I don't know Kris I'm afraid he might say no. Trust me he won't say no, Hey Zexion hey he mumbled is it ok if I sit in your lap? Zexion looked surprised sure if you want. After an hour drive Krystal made it to timeless river. Krystal looked back to find out melia had fallen asleep in Zexion lap and he had covered her up in his cloak and also he had fallen asleep he had covered her up in his cloak and also he had fallen asleep. She also saw that axel and Neil were playing on guys you have to help me wake the other 2.

Do I have to Neil started to complain but Krystal nudged her and looked at axel she shut up as fast as she started. Well Krystal, axel and Neil had woken the others and got them into the hotel for the night. Krystal woke up and got a shower, she went over to Neil's and milea's room's melia was asleep and Neil was well you know Neil she was jumping off the walls eating cookies. Neil! Krystal got her attention and told her to go check on the boys. Why do I have to she complained because I'm going to get melia up Krystal said and I bet you want to go check on Axel before we go right? Neil gave Krystal the death glare I knew you did now go get them up. She said as she got Neil to go get the others up.

Krystal went over to Melia's room. Melia, Melia are you up yet?

Tell I Yes I am Krystal you can come in if you want by the way I need to talk to you. K but melia but I can't get in just go down to the lobby and ask for a room key.

Ok sis I'm going.

Demyx is that you?

Yep it's me Krystal I missed you did you miss me? Demyx asked.

Of course I missed you demy Krystal said.

Well I need to go down and get a room key for my sisters room did you want to come with me?

Yes I need to go down there to so I'll come with you.

On the way down Krystal was explaining to Demyx what had happened to the boys.

So they have been gone for a long time now? Demyx asked.

Ya that are what I had just said Krystal said as she left the elevator. Are you coming demy?

Ya I'm coming just give me a sec Demyx said as he jogged out to join Krystal.

I can't believe they would sale that Krystal said as she turned 3 shades redder.

What is it Krystal? Demyx asked.

Her o it's nothing Demyx.

Demyx noticed what she did she said it was one of her books she had written it was called hidden darkness he flipped it open to the first couple of pages and got hooked on it.(a/n think if you've been on my profile check

He went over to Krystal and put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her face she had tears running down her cheeks and she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

What's wrong Krystal? O its nothing Krystal said as she held back a fresh batch of tears from coming out.

No tell me Demyx said as he turned her to look at her it's just that Riku was helping me get it published she said before she had buried her face on demyx's shoulder. Demyx put his arms around Krystal and held her close. Could I help you sir the lady at the desk asked. Yes I could you get me an extra room key for 493 and could I purchase this book? Sure here you go and here's you change. Thanks Demyx said as he put his arm around Krystal and headed back to the elevator.

Thanks for everything you've done demy Krystal said as she wiped some tears from her face.

It's no problem Krystal Demyx said as he helped her to the elevator.

Krystal went over to her sister's room and opened the door.

What do you need melia? Krystal said as she came into the room.

Krystal I think I'm in love with Zexion melia said as she looked up at Krystal.

Aww... Melia I know how it is Krystal said as she came over and sat down beside her sister.

How can you be so sure? Melia said as she pressed her head into her sisters open arm

because i used to be like that with riku... krystal started but she had tears filling her eyes.

well ever scine the acident its been realy had to go back to the way it was krystal said as she conforted her sister.

(a/N i'll explan a lot latter) ya i've realy missed you sis melia said as she

Walked over to krystal and hugged her. Then a knock on the door are you guys ready to go yet? Ya as soon as I finish packing Krystal said as soon as she stood up to leave. Um… Krystal? Ya sis? Thanks melia said as she handed Krystal an envelope. After all of them had gotten ready. Krystal and Demyx went to go pay for the rooms. They were getting the bags loaded into the Gummi ship. Neil tripped and fell on her face. Melia and krystal hurried over to her. Are you ok? Melia asked her. I think I sprained my ankle neil said as she held her right ankle. I don't think I can walk neil said. I'll carry her axel volntered. O if you would it save tons of time krystal said as axel leaned down and gently lifted her from the ground. Are you going to come with us demyx? Krystal asked as they put the last suitcase. No I don't think I can make it I have a show tonight and all. Well can I at least have your number just in case of an emergency? Ya here you go he said as he handed her a business card and gave it to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Come on Krystal we need to go now! Melia called from the inside of the Gummi ship. I'm coming Krystal replied.


End file.
